Heart Thumps
by nightbloodrose
Summary: Key always puts others before herself refusing to give herself a second thought. Tatsumi notices out of everyone else how much stress she's constricuted under...but so does Muraki
1. Chapter 1

After her last surgery of the day at 1:00 am, she decided to change into her street clothes. She first went to the locker room bathroom and washed her face and hands. Looking in the mirror she saw a brown skinned girl with curly purple braids that had black roots set around soft chocolate eyes. In her eyes she's passable even though her face is a delicate oval shape, her nose straight and dainty, full lips that always smile genuinely, and long pitch black eyelashes. Under her right eye is a tattoo of a tiny red rose and she touched her nose ring lightly that was the exact color of her hair. She sighed.

"Hey Key-chan !" A hyper familiar voice called, " Muraki-san is looking for you!"

"I'm coming Kimi-chan!"

She went into the main locker room to see a cheerful green eyed girl with red pigtails to her mid back wearing a pink short sleeve shirt and a knee length blue skirt.  
"Key-chan," Kimi whined, "Get ready! Muraki-san said it's really important!"

"All right Kimi-chan," Key said calmly.

Kimi turned around as Key dressed into her off the shoulder dark pink sweater and hip hugging black jeans. The sweater showed of her tattoo of a cactus with a rose attached to it on her left shoulder. The hip hugger jeans fit her curved hips perfectly. She put back on her black low heeled boots zipping it up securely. Key cleared her throat.Kimiko turned back around and took her evenly bronzed hand off her pretty face.

Kimiko gasped and then smiled, "You look beautiful, Key-chan."

Key smiled softly at her 16 year old friend. "Thanks Kimi-chan."

Key and Kimi walked out of the locker room and Key followed Kimi to the receptionist desk where all the nurses were flirting with Muraki. Key cringed her nose in disgust seeing Muraki suck up all the attention like a sponge. Key couldn't and wouldn't lie anyone with eyes could see Muraki held the spot of the most beautiful man in the country of Japan, but his ego is what turned Key off completely off.

Muraki had platinum blond hair cut to the bottom of his pale straight nose covering his left eye in his bangs. His eyes were a startling shade of silver that struck most young women's hearts. He wore his usual white business suit, dress shoes, and lab coat. Surprisingly, he also has glasses, but they don't dampen his good looks one bit.

The nurses blush deeply and giggle like nervous school girls. Key rolled her eyes and cleared her throat effectively getting Muraki's undivided attention.

Key crossed her arms gently and asks Muraki in a soft faint voice, "Did you ask to see me, Mr.Muraki?"

Muraki looked at Key and smirked, "Come now Keyana dear just call me Katzaka." His voice was deep, amused, and strikingly annoying yet handsome.

Key sighed, "Just what do you want?" The obvious annoyance in her voice made him chuckle.

"let me take you to dinner, Keyana."

The nurses glared daggers at Keyana. Not again, Keyana thought wearily forcing a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Keyana forced a smile and said politely,"I appreciate the offer, but I have to be at the club by 1:30 to start singing 'till 4am."

Muraki's smirk flattered for a moment before coming back with a even smugger twist to it,"Well, how about this Saturday?"

Keyana thought for a moment and said without realizing it,"Maybe.."

Muraki hummed in approval, then replied,"If so meet me in your father's office at 3pm."

That was another thing, Muraki and her father were old friends and meet regularly to discuss old times and recent projects. It was sickening how much hot air was produced when those two were together.  
Keyana looked stunned,So damn persistent!!It was unnatural!!

Key sighed and her natural kind look returned, "I'll think about it, Kuzataka-san."

Muraki looked smugly satisfied and turned to leave saying over his shoulder,"See you there,Keyana."

Key shook her head in annoyance and went out the door Kimiko in tow. Kimi broke the silence on the walk home.  
"I think you and Muraki-san make a great couple!"

Key winced at the word 'couple'.  
"We're not a couple Kimi-chan."  
Kimi sensed Key's annoyance ;it was visible in her usually kind eyes but couldn't help pushing the matter.  
"Oh come on,Key-chan! Muraki-san obviously has a crush on you..."

"Enough,Kimi,"Key told her sternly,"I have too much to deal with right now."

Kimi looked melancholy then curious in a second flat. "What do ya mean?"

"Someone's been going on a killing spree and out of the 27 attacked...9 have survived barely and only 2 lasted past two months and got treatment for all their injuries."

Kimi's eyes had gradually widened with each word and now looked like they would pop out off her head any minute now. Key nodded thinking of the bloody mess her patient Kaname Izuma a young beautiful waitress, every few days she woke from her drug induced coma screaming in terrible pain from the unimaginable gash in her chest that bled while she breaths.

"Also the victims were/are all female and have a piece of hair shorter than the rest looking as if someone sloppy cut it off and took it...somewhere."

"Why leave the body?" Kimi asked.

"I really don't know and they were all in plain view for anyone to see. They're so sloppy done...they're either an amateur or rushing through."

The following silence was short lived and tense.

"Key-chan It's 1:17am."

Key glanced at the street to see Kimi's house 5 more down the street.  
"Let's hustle then,"Key said starting to sped down the street to Kimi's brown cozy house.

Kimi laughed and sped up too gaining on Key. They ran the way to the tall cozy two-story house,once there they both slide to a stop and screamed simultaneously, "I win."

They glared at each other playfully then busted into laughter softly. Key stopped first and turned to see Mrs.Lee standing atop the stairs looking amused. Mrs.Lee's soft pale skin was adorned by shoulder length blond hair and silver blue eyes that looked inquisitive at the two girls, but were filled with warmth and wisdom. She had few wrinkles and a heart shaped face like her daughter Kimiko.

"Hello,Lee-sama,"Key said bowing deeply.

Mrs.Lee nodded in acknowledgment."Hello,Keyana. Kimiko come in...we have guests."

Kimi ran up the stairs as Key straightened.

"Bye bye Key-chan!" Kimi waved enthusiastically with both hands.

Key smiled and waved starting to walk to the club named "The Gold and Bronze". Key looked at her watch to see she had 9 minuted before she'd be late. Cursing silently under her breath Key started to jog. Beside her a black slick sports car slowed and the window rolled down to reveal Muraki.

"Need a ride, Keyana?" Muraki's expression said he knew she'd say yes;Key barely had any pride and stubbornness in her.

Key slightly smiled and nodded. He smirked and went around opening the door for her like the gentleman he is.

"Where are you headed to?"

"The G & B."

Muraki slid her a questioning glance.

"I'll give directions it wouldn't take long."

So for a few boring minutes Muraki drove as Key gave him precise directions. Soon they were met with a parking lot in front of a big blue industrial building with a silver window in front.

* * *

Here's more tell me if you like it!


End file.
